Eagle Heavy
Highly powered but low ammo capacity |unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $43,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 100 |rpm = 0.098 |damage = 81 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 44 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 |reload_min = 2.2 |reload_max = 3.15 |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 2.1 |hipfire_s_max = 2.45 |hipfire_m_min = 2.45 |hipfire_m_max = 2.8 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 }} The Eagle Heavy assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at any level who have the Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC, along with the SpecOps and the Signature .40. Overview The Eagle Heavy is a high-powered precision rifle that serves as the middle ground between the M308 and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. The Eagle Heavy has a base damage of , making it one of the higher damage assault rifles of the game (similar to the Falcon). The damage can be boosted significantly with mods, though without care, accuracy will suffer badly. Combined with its standard accuracy and relatively good stability, it can be used to precisely take down several enemies with head shots. However, it has high recoil during fully automatic fire, which can made more manageable with stability mods. It also has a somewhat low magazine capacity of rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. Switching to semi-automatic fire will make it very capable at medium to long ranges. Applying a Single Fire modification will help maximize its accuracy, turning it into a marksman's rifle that is still fairly capable in close quarters. The weapon becomes much more comfortable to use if ammo bags are available, which makes the low total ammo less restricting. Using this in combination with the Fully Loaded skill grants a full additional magazine's worth of ammo and acing the skill will greatly increase ammo pickup rates (or alternatively to acing the skill; attaining the Walk In Closet from the Perk Decks). When using the Eagle Heavy it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Eagle Heavy can have a serious impact on ammo count. Summary Pros: * Very high stopping power. Able to reach up to 90 damage * Can easily attain near-maximum accuracy value * Good stability. Can reach 100 by using specific mods * Available from level 0 * One of the fastest reloading assault rifles available Cons: * Limited ammo pool * Small magazine for an assault rifle. Can only be increased by Surefire * Consistent headshots are required to maintain ammo * Relatively low rate of fire * Limited range of mods, most of which are unique to it * Low concealment, even after modding * Very limited choices for boosting accuracy Tips *Concealment is very poor. Even with all possible concealment-boosting mods it maxes out at only , so it's best to concentrate on improving the weapon's strengths and avoid using it on heists where stealth is being attempted. *Using a sight is very beneficial. While the standard iron-sights are very clear, the rifle is far more effective at mid- and long-range. *If the weapon has been modified for long range and has a scope such as the Acough; consider fitting it with a laser sight for ease of use with close-range hipfire. *Try to conserve ammo with precise headshots, as the ammo pool is fairly small even with Fully Loaded. *Save for the FBI Maximum Force Responders, every non-special law enforcement agent typically cannot survive more than bodyshots or headshot from an unmodified Eagle Heavy Rifle. **Thus, three-round bursts to the torso is a better alternative to secure kills, if it is too hectic to perform consistent headshots. *The Eagle Heavy is an efficient special unit killer; its precision and high DPS will make short work of special enemies of all kinds. Even Bulldozers can easily be dispatched within 10-15 shots if all shots strike the face and faceplates, whilst most other targets will drop within two to three headshots at most. The additional benefits of it being cheap and having no reputation caps makes it a very attractive alternative to the M308, whilst its lower rate of fire also makes it a little more controllable than the AMR-16. Builds Heavy Assault Rifle= A customized loadout providing excellent damage ( ), almost perfect accuracy ( ), and decent stability ( ). * Long Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Rail Extension ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Pro Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Sniper Stock ( ) Note: Auto Fire ( ) ( / / ) or the Competitor's Compensator ( ) ( / / )are the best ways to boost stability without losing to much accuracy. |-|Perfect Accuracy/Stability Build= A customized loadout dealing excellent damage ( ), perfect accuracy ( ), and perfect stability ( ), when utilizing Stable Shot basic and Steady Grip Aced. This build enables full- and semi-auto fire, thus making it a versatile Marksman's Rifle capable of fulfilling an Assault Rifle's role. * Long Barrel ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Rail Extension ( ) * Pro Grip ( ) * Sight of choice ( ) * Sniper Stock ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Accuracy Boost ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Eagle-Heavy-Kapu.png| Eagle-Heavy-Scarred.png| Achievements Trivia * The Eagle Heavy is based on the FN SCAR-H, also known by its military designation, the Mk. 17 STD (Standard), as seen from the length of its barrel and 7.62x51mm STANAG magazine. It is one of the few weapons to have its real-life designation on its texture. ** Using the Short Barrel gives the Eagle the appearance of the Mk. 17 CQC (Close Quarters Combat) variant, with the Long Barrel it's the Mk. 17 LB (Long Barrel) variant. ** The Eagle Heavy features many Magpul products as its default attachments. Its foregrip is based on the Magpul AFG and its magazines have Magpul soft polymer sleeves installed. * The Eagle Heavy's new animation introduced with Update 65 presents a technical inaccuracy: the player character will have to pull back on the charging handle to finish a full reload. It could be that the bolt for some reason does not lock back when the weapon runs empty, or that the charging handle becomes strangely detached from the bolt group itself (the SCAR's charging handle and bolt forms a single solid piece), either of which are bizzarely incorrect. * The Eagle Heavy is a personal favorite of Gage. * The Inception achievement is a reference to the movie of the same name which does feature an FN SCAR, though the rifle seen in the movie is the 5.56x45mm SCAR-L (Mk 16 Mod 0) instead of the 7.62x51mm SCAR-H (Mk 17 Mod 0). * It has a stocking number written on the right side of its lower receiver, indicating that it was stolen from a military inventory. The serial marker also seemed to have been crudely scratched off, which is supposedly done to prevent the weapon from being traced back to its original source. * The Eagle Heavy is widely used by Murkywater PMC soldiers, fitted with the sniper stock, long barrel, and rail extension modifications. It also appears to feature a top-rail laser module similar to the one seen on the AI variant of the CAR-4, just in front of the forward ironsight. * The Eagle Heavy uses a Rubber Grip by default. * The Eagle Heavy is featured as part of the Battle Rifle baggable loot currently exclusive to the Murky Station heist. Video Gallery EagleHeavy.jpg|A preview of the Eagle Heavy. ModdedEagleHeavy.jpg|Fully modded Eagle Heavy. (Short Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Rail Extension, Tactical Laser Module, Pro Grip, Milspec Scope and Sniper Stock) 2014-07-12 00001.jpg|Fully-modded Eagle Heavy Rifle featuring Gage Courier Mods: Combat Sight, Compact Laser Module & Funnel of Fun Nozzle. Eagle.Heavy.png|Eagle Heavy modified for full damage w/ other mods. (Sniper Stock, Ergo Grip, Holographic Sight, Military Laser Module, Railed Foregrip, Short Barrel, Funnel of Fun.) Eagle Heavy FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. Murky-eagle.png|The unique Eagle Heavy used by Murkywater PMCs. ru:Eagle Heavy Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)